


Phantammy Oneshots

by h3lli0tt



Category: D&D The Musical
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lli0tt/pseuds/h3lli0tt
Summary: A collection of random oneshot ideas I have thought up about my D&D character, Tammy, and the Phantom of the Opera
Relationships: Tammy Liadon / Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 2





	1. Comfort

Last night, everything went wrong. The heist failed. Jessie ended up being evil. And she died. So did he.

The party entered a tavern, laughing and joking about Bettleguese and what the next mission would be. For once, Tammy was quiet. She scratched at her arm and was looking at the floor.

Alynn chuckled and gave Erian a quick hug. "You did great." She said to the amputee, smiling.

Tammy snuck off to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked with a warm smile as she washed a glass.  
"Something strong." Tammy muttered, rubbing her eyes. The bartender passed her a glass of whiskey and Tammy passed her some gold to pay for the drink and rooms for the whole party.

"I paid for everyone's rooms." Tammy said as she took a small sip, the taste of alcohol hitting the back of her throat. She coughed a little and started walking to her room, fiddling with her flute as tears started welling up in her eyes.

She opened the door to the room, and found a vase of roses sitting on the table. A single tear fell off of her chin and she sat on the ground. "You said you'd be careful..." Tammy muttered, wiping away another tear. She started to shake a little, letting out quiet sobs as she stood up and grabbed a rose, holding it to her chest. "Don't leave me..."

Her tears started falling into the flower and her sobs grew more frequent. A ghostly hand placed itself on her shoulder.

" _My dear Tammy._ "

Tammy gasped and placed her hand on top of the one on her shoulder. A sad smile plagued her face and she wiped away her tears and looked up. The masked man was standing there, smiling softly.

" _You know I would never leave my Angel._ "

The Phantom pulled the rose out of Tammy's hand and carefully tucked it behind her ear. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him in for a hug. She cried into his shoulder and he stroked her hair, hugging her back. He planted a kiss on her head. " _It's alright. I'm here now._ "

Tammy cried into his chest as he held her softly. "I missed you." She cried, looking up at him.

" _I missed you too._ " The Phantom smiled and kissed her again. " _You were amazing last night, my dear. I'm proud._ "


	2. Denial

"You're beautiful."

" _And you're a liar! I've been shunned all my life because of this-_ " The Phantom motioned to his face. " _-Why would it change now?_ "

"Because... I don't care how you look?" Tammy smiled softly at him, trying her best to help him realise how much he truly meant to her.

The 5'5 elven lady caressed the much taller, 6'2 man's cheek. "And I never will. Because you're beautiful to me."

The masked man seemed to be taken aback. He smiled at Tammy, a single tear forming in his eye. " _Thank you, my dear. But you're not the only being on this earth._ " He placed his hand on Tammy's and pulled it away slowly. Their fingers intertwined as they embraced, sharing a tender kiss.

"You're the only being in mine."


	3. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far and also the angstiest!
> 
> Thank you to Ti and Cave for helping me write angst, they're some of the best writers in the JRWI fandom and also two of my close friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Violence, abandonment, blood

Tammy smiled and wiped the blood off her top lip. "Ooh boy, you *messed* up." She snarled, grabbing at her silver, magic-imbued flute. She held it to her lips, ready to play and cast a damaging spell, when she was knocked down. A red-headed girl had her boot on Tammy's back, holding her to the cold ground.

"Think again, girlie." Annie snarled and pointed at the elven woman underneath her. The redhead's eyes were filled with rage and need to protect her dog- the one that the party was trying to take for Bettleguese- as she cracked a malicious grin. Two bodyguards hastily approached the two girls with large, wooden, baseball bats, and hit Tammy's head, knocking her out.

\---

The sound of slowly moving water surrounded the wood elf. She felt groggy and her head was pounding. There was a ringing in her ears and a small trickle of blood leaking from her nose. Her eyes fluttered open with a small wince and she looked around, still lying prone on the cold stone floor.

Tammy pushed herself up from the ground with a quiet grunt and rubbed her eyes. "Where am I..?" She mumbled and got onto one knee. With a sigh, she stood up fully to survey her surroundings.

The only light in the area was being emitted from the large number of candles scattered around the floor, a couple even placed in puddles of water. At one of the walls stood a large organ with a dark cape flung over the back.

"Erik..?" Tammy mumbled, and began to stumble towards the instrument she had grown to love. An old slash on her leg opened up, sending blood pouring from her wound. She groaned in pain, and fell to the floor, grabbing at her leg. "Erik, are y-you there?" She gasped, wincing at the pain in her calf.

Tammy took a sharp breath and began to sing for him.  
"I alone can make your song take flight-"  
She grunted again, her leg still bleeding out onto the floor.  
"I'll help you make the music of the night-!"

Tammy yelled out in pain, unable to finish the line. Some of the wax from a candle had fallen onto her leg, burning her quickly. "Erik, please..." She sobbed. The room was silent, other than Tammy's occasional cries. It was dark. Lonely. Cold.

\---

" _Tammy!_ " A man called from the shadows. The masked being ran over to the unconscious girl on the stone floor, surrounded in her own blood. " _The one time I wasn't here-_ " The Phantom mumbled, picking her up bridal style. " _Hang in there, my dear._ " He whispered, racing out of the catacombs where he resides. The light of the outside burnt Erik's pale skin. He pushed through, getting to a tavern nearby.

He pushed the door open with his body, his cape flailing behind him. " _Is there a doctor here!?_ " The Phantom yelled, scanning the area. Many of the patrons in the inn whipped around, shock on their faces. Such a bold entrance was common for most inns, but for a masked man in a cape holding an unconscious, wounded girl- that felt different.

The crowd at the door parted as Erik pushed through, knocking drinks out of hands and food off of plates. A couple of patrons yelled various cusses at him, pissed to have to pay for another drink. The innkeeper rushed over.

The innkeep had pale skin and long dark hair that had been pulled into a loose, low ponytail. He donned a beige apron over a white button-up shirt and black pants. He had a large build- very muscular and tall. Not somebody people would want to mess with.

"Do you- What happened to her?" He asked The Phantom, his gruff voice full of concern.  
" _I don't know what happened. She- Tammy- was in my... room- and she was-_ " The Phantom was struggling to keep himself together as he hugged her closer to his chest. " _There's a large slash on her calf that was bleeding out on the floor, and she was- just lying there..."_ The innkeeper motioned for Erik to follow him, giving slight nods to the irritated guests.

The apron-wearing man led the masked man into a back room. The stone walls gave it a slightly creepy atmosphere, almost as if they were in a dungeon or basement. Somewhere you wouldn't want to be for extended periods of time. In the middle of the room was a long, dark-wooded table. Erik placed Tammy upon the table, watching her closely.

The innkeeper changed from his apron into a more formal, sanitary coat- white and long-sleeved. "Please, stand back." He muttered, his hands beginning to glow a pale yellow colour.

He held a hand over the wound on Tammy's leg, and the other above her forehead. His hands steadily grew brighter and brighter, and the elven lady began to wince as her eyes fluttered open. Tammy groaned and pushed the hand away from her face.

"Who ar-" She noticed the man standing in the corner of the room. "ERIK!" She yelped out, sitting straight up and trying to run to him, only to be pushed back down by the healer.

"Stay down, girl. You've been hurt. Let your body heal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions about the campaign!


End file.
